


The long-lost roommate

by HansonPhreek



Series: 642 Things to Write [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on the town, Draco runs into someone from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The long-lost roommate

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story. I make no money from it.

“Come on, love. Let's try this one,” Harry said, pulling Draco along by the hand. “It looks like fun.”

Draco eyed the Muggle club Harry was talking about. “'The Moody Monkey'? What kind of a name is that?”

Harry pouted. “Please?”

Draco sighed, resigned. “Fine.”

Harry grinned and pulled the blond into the club. The decor was jungle themed, with monkeys dancing through the trees painted on the walls. The dance floor was lit with green pulsing lights. Harry dragged Draco over to the bar. “What's your most popular drink?” he asked the bartender when she approached.

“Jungle Juice,” she told him.

Harry's grin widened. “We'll take two.”

Draco scowled. “Do you even know what's in it?”

“Nope,” Harry said happily. “That's half the fun.”

The bartender set two green colored drinks on the bar in front of them and Harry paid her before handing one of the drinks to Draco. The Slytherin simply frowned at the drink. Harry took a sip. “Come on, love, it's not that bad.” He took another sip. “Kinda fruity.”

Draco eyed the drink suspiciously as Harry turned toward the dance floor. He took a tentative drink and was pleasantly surprised. It was actually pretty decent. Harry took Draco by the hand and lead him around the outskirts of the room. They found an empty table and sat down. Harry sipped more of his drink and watched the thronging crowd on the dance floor. Draco took another drink and watched Harry.

“Well, lookie here!” a tall strawberry blond man exclaimed as he approached the table. Harry and Draco both looked over at the man in mild interest. “If it isn't my long-lost roommate, Draco. It's been ages.”

Harry looked over at the blond with curiosity. “Your roommate?”

“Harry, this is Steve. He was my roommate back in the summer of '98,” Draco explained. “Steve, this is Harry, my boyfriend.”

Steve looked quickly between Harry and Draco, surprise clearly etched on his features. “Boyfriend, eh?” Draco nodded and laced his fingers with Harry's. “I guess that explains a lot.” Steve paused and then smiled. “Well, I guess I'll see ya around.”

Draco nodded as the other man walked away. He turned to look at Harry, who was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. “When did you say he was your roommate?” Harry asked.

“The summer after the Battle of Hogwarts I considered giving up magic altogether. I left my wand at home and moved into Muggle London. I found a cheap apartment for rent and Steve was my roommate.”

Harry's jaw dropped. “You were going to live as a Muggle? For the rest of your life?” Draco nodded. “What changed your mind?”

Draco smiled. “You.” Harry tilted his head slightly. “You sent me an owl that summer asking why I would throw away my future by not returning to Hogwarts. The idea that the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' cared enough about his childhood rival to worry about his future gave me hope that I would be able to make it after all.”

Harry grinned. “I just wanted to beat you at Quidditch one more time.”

Draco chuckled. “Whatever your reasoning, it changed my life.” He leaned over and kissed the brunet. “Thank you.”


End file.
